Straight Backed and Proud
by Dudette13
Summary: “If we don’t survive this, Harry will.” she says confidently. “And, parents or no parents, he’ll still grow up to be a wonderful young man. Just like his father.” ONESHOT.


**A/N:** OK, incase you didn't work it out from the summary, this is going to be (as PremzaW.O.W. rightfully described it) a tragic, "_nooooooooooo!_" sort of a fic. The idea came to me randomly while I was doing laps in the school pool, and I wrote it because I was bored on a Friday night. Yeah, I know. I'm a loser.

**Disclaimer: **For those of you who think I'm J.K.R., the lunatic asylum called. You're appointment is re-scheduled for 2:00.

I smile, as the messy-haired child on my knee yawns. It's hard to believe he's my son. I mean, I've had Harry for over a year now, and it's still difficult to face the fact that I'm a father. _His_ father.

Of course, the resemblance between us is uncanny, even if Harry _is_ only a year old. We were both, if I do say so myself, handsome youths with a mess of black hair on our heads. In fact, I'm sure if we dug up a baby photo of me, he'd look exactly the same as I did.

Except the eyes. They're his mother, Lily's. Green and almond-shaped, just like the ones I fell in love with.

I glance up at Lily. She looks so damn beautiful, with her fiery red hair flowing evenly down her back, and eyes shining like emeralds on her perfect face. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world, to be her husband.

She and Harry are the only bright things in my life, now we've gone into hiding from You-Know-Who. Sirius or Remus will drop in occasionally, but mainly we're shut up inside, day after day, week after week, month after month. Lily has been a tower of strength during this crazy time. She's never been down-hearted, no matter what happened. And I have to follow her example, and be strong. For Harry's sake.

Lily lays her hand on my arm, and I feel a spark of hope. Well, we've survived this long, haven't we? If Peter keeps our secret then maybe, just maybe, we'll pull through. Together.

But it's still hard on us all. Without Lily, I'm sure I would have gone insane by now. But she has kept all three of us together, even though I can see she's exhausted constantly.

And Harry! Harry can't leave his own house, poor kid! He's a year old, with a curious mind. We should be taking him to parks, beaches, and even other kids' houses to explore. How is he supposed to grow and learn, if he never goes outside?

As for me; I can't wait for when this whole thing is over, so Harry can be raised the way he should be. I'm truly looking forward to seeing him grow up. To be able to teach him to walk, and talk, and ride a broomstick. To send him off on his very first day of Hogwarts. To watch him struggle with girls, as I myself did at school not too long ago. To smile as Lily becomes teary-eyed when our little boy graduates from school, and eventually marries. To baby-sit his children, our grandchildren. _If_ we make it through this. And that's a lot to hope for.

"Are you alright?" asks Lily with concern. I nod uncertainly.

"I was just thinking about us… and Harry." I explain. Lily's face fills with aching sadness, as she understands what I'm thinking.

"I-If we don't survive this, Harry will." she says confidently. "And, parents or no parents, he'll still grow up to be a wonderful young man. Just like his father." Her face splits into the first real smile I've seen on it in days, as she reaches for my hand.

"I can only hope that Harry finds himself a wife as beautiful as his fathers'." I say, and kiss the radiant woman beside me.

"We'll always be here for him." She says and strokes Harry's hand.

"And I'll always be here for you." I murmur. Lily begins to smile, but tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffs. "It's just, there've been all these murders, and you can't tell who you can really trust. With the Imperius Curse, and spies everywhere, we could be dead by tomorrow."

"Sssh," I say, stroking her hair. "Nothing will happen to you, or Harry. Not if I have anything to say about it, anyway." Lily makes a funny noise, as though she was about to laugh.

"I love you, James." she whispers.

"I love you, too." I reply. "And I always will. For ever and ever." From down on my knees, Harry gives a sleepy sigh.

"We'll have to take this little guy up to bed soon." says Lily, glancing down at the one-year-old.

"Mmm," I agree, as Harry topples off my legs and onto the couch. "He's tired out." I tousle my boy's tuft of hair affectionately.

"His hair's messed up enough, without you ruffling it." scorns Lily.

"Yes well, I 'think it looks cool, like he's just gotten off his broomstick.'" I retort, mimicking something she said years ago. "But, wait, that 'makes you SICK', doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does. It reminds me of a certain 'arrogant, bullying toerag.'" jokes Lily, and I grin. Lily falls silent and clasps my hand for reassurance once more.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. The tension in the air sends a shiver down my spine. Something isn't right…

There is a flash of light through the gap in our curtains, and a loud bang from outside. I need no further proof. Our worst fears have come to pass. Peter has betrayed us to the Dark Lord.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Lily gives my hand one last squeeze, scoops Harry up from the settee and blunders from the room. There is a flash of red light as the door flies off its hinges, and smashes to the floor. I jump to my feet, and my gaze meets a pair of pitiless, red eyes. The eyes of Lord Voldemort.

He cackles mirthlessly as I glare at the man who had caused all this worry, all this torment, all this horror. _I'll hold him off…_

I take out my wand, ready to duel. Ready to die. My opponent, though slightly taken aback, does the same. I know I have no chance, and will die tonight. But I will die like a man, straight-backed and proud. And doing my very best to protect my wife and son.

My wife and son… Lily and Harry…

Lily; the love of my life. Beautiful, on the outside _and_ the inside. The kindest person I have ever met. The goddess who made my heart sing when she agreed to finally go out with me, and eventually marry me. I knew we were meant to be the moment I laid eyes on her. And Harry…

_If we don't survive this, Harry will. And, parents or no parents, he'll still grow up to be a wonderful young man._

As Lily's voice echoes in my mind, I realise that it is the truth. Even without me, Harry will still grow up. He will still walk and talk, and ride a broomstick. He will still go off on his very first day of Hogwarts, and struggle with girls, as I did not too long ago. And Lily and I will watch from above, when our little boy graduates from school, and eventually marries. We will watch as he raises his children, and shares with them everything I hoped to share with him.

"Avada Kedavra!" cries Voldemort.

_I love you, Harry, Lily._ I think. A jet of green light streams from the tip of Voldemort's wand and hits me squarely in the chest. And then all is black.

**A/N:** I was going for one of those emotional, moving sorta things here. In fact, I'll bet you're staring at your computer screen now, crying… with hilarity at the fact that I think I can actually write. If you aren't, review! If you ARE…

Well, review!


End file.
